


wanna know if you will let me be your world

by Aphrodite_Ourania



Series: Catradora Omegaverse [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora being soft, Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catradora as moms, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Life, Moms!, Morning Cuddles, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_Ourania/pseuds/Aphrodite_Ourania
Summary: (Title from Hayley Kiyoko's Pretty Girl)Just a cute little drabble of Adora, Catra and Finn being a family.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Omegaverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	wanna know if you will let me be your world

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few years after "let me wrap my thighs all around your waist" 
> 
> I just got this cute mental image in my head and had to get it out. I think omegaverse fluff might be my brand. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the fic!

Adora thought that Catra was the most beautiful in the morning.

Her chest rose and fell as she breathed peacefully, her face unguarded and freckles highlighted by the sunlight streaming through the windows. Adora loved that she got to wake up this way every morning. But, she hadn’t been able to hold Catra in her arms the way she wanted for the past couple of months.

Catra insisted on having Finn sleep in the bed in between them until they were weaned and able to sleep through the night. As much as Adora loved their child she wished they would hurry up. 

Finn had woken up whimpering and digging their little claws into Adora's arm as they reached out and clenched their fists. Finn's claws weren't nearly as sharp as Catra's, they felt quite like little needle pricks. Their whimpering built up into proper cries and they had gotten more aggressive in their kneading. Adora sighed and carefully took Finn into her arms. 

"You're okay, Mommy's right here." Finn opened their eyes and broke out into a gummy smile upon seeing Adora's face. "Such a fussy little kitten. All you wanted was a bit of attention huh?" Finn gurgled their response, making Adora laugh. As Adora rocked Finn in hopes of getting them back to sleep Catra cuddled closer to her and laid her head on her lap. Adora sighed and leaned back, resting against the pillows. 

"Are they hungry?" Catra murmed, rubbing her face on Adora's thigh. "No, just being needy as always." Catra stretched out before hugging Adora's midsection. "Ah, I see where they get it from." Adora teased. Catra nipped at Adora's belly as a warning. "Don't be mean to us." She was sure to be pouting. "I'm not. It's a fact. Like mother, like child." Adora answered sweetly. Finn had started getting restless in Adora's arms as they heard their other mother speaking. "Looks like someone wants their Momma." 

Catra groaned and sat up, stretching again before taking Finn out of Adora's arms. Their chubby little hands reached up and Catra moved her face closer so Finn could stroke the downy fur on her cheeks. "Are you satisfied?" 

Adora watched her little family with pride swelling in her chest. 

Ten years ago this would have been unimaginable. 

Her and Catra being mothers to the sweetest little baby she'd ever met, not that she was biased. Her and Catra being bonded, being wives. Being happy. Not fighting in war, not fighting their feelings. 

It was barely believable to her now. 

"I love you. Both of you." Adora blurted, just because she could. 

"We love you too dummy." 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want my next one shot to be Catra's pregnancy with Finn. Do you agree?


End file.
